Axl Low
Axl Low is a time traveller of British descent. He comes from the 20th century, over one hundred and fifty years before most of the Guilty Gear storyline. His main goal is to return to his own time period, mainly because of his desire to return to his girlfriend, Megumi. For this reason, he seeks out various means, and is continually attempting to solve his time slipping mystery. Story Background Guilty Gear Axl enters the Sacred Knights Tournament in hopes of finding a way to get back to his own era. He was apparently led to believe that the winner of the tournament could have a wish granted to them. Guilty Gear X In the second game, Axl is wandering about, looking for Faust, in hopes of being cured by a doctor of such skill. He encounters various people on the way, and fights them, chalking it all up to bad luck. Then he meets up with Sol Badguy. After this, the path splits. In one ending, Axl fights Kliff Undersn and Justice, and then realizes that he's been thrown back in time once again. In the other (more likely) ending, he battles Faust, and then is diagnosed with involuntary timeslipping. Faust blames this on there being an alternate version of Axl in existence. Guilty Gear XX Axl meets up with I-No, among other people, while wandering about. As is the case with many other characters, I-No is the catalyst that causes the events that follow. In the first ending, he meets up with That Man and finds out from him that Raven is the cause of his timeslipping, and it is implied that Raven is the alternate version of Axl that was diagnosed by Faust. In another, Axl fights with Zappa, and afterward begins to wonder how Megumi is faring. In his third ending, he ends up fighting a future version of himself; he also asks "himself" that if he can return to Megumi, but receives no answer. This allegedly has something to do with actions performed by Axl later on. Perhaps more light will be shed on this in later games. Interestingly, since the three endings have nothing to do with each other, and don't contradict each other in any way, it's entirely possible that they all happened. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Axl first battles I-no. Depending on the method of victory, Axl may continue travelling, or he will once again be forced through time, during the first Sacred War, forced to battle Kliff Undersn, Order-Sol and even another version of himself. Eventually, Axl is confronted by Crow and a copy of Justice, Crow expressing intent to capture Axl. Here players can choose to have Axl flee the scene or stay and fight. If Axl picks the second choice, he slips through time again into a veritable warzone, running for his life from an army (Path 2). Picking the first option has Axl battle the Justice copy only to slip through time again, this time to his own timeline. Jubilant, Axl sees Megumi and is about to greet her, only to be cruelly flung through time yet again, Axl reacting with frustration as he tries to get Megumi's attention. (Path 1) Gameplay Powers & Abilities "Powers & Abilities" Command List Axl Low's Command List}} Musical References *Axl owes his name to Guns'n'Roses leader, who's name is Axl Rose. Even more, it is said they have a similar outlook, and both of them are sort of playboys (Rose once said something like that: "It is a really bad thing to put your girlfriend or your wife into your music video, because when you break up - and you will - they will still be in your video"). *The second half of Axl's name can originate from Testament's album named "Low". *Axl's Guilty Gear theme - "March of the Wicked King" - is named suspiciously similar to "March of the Black Queen" (by Queen), and sounds suspiciously similar to "You're Crazy" (by Guns'n'Roses). *Axl's GGX\GGXX theme - "Make Oneself" - could be an allusion to Incubus' album "Make Yourself". *At Axl's GGX\GGXX background (London) there is a word "Napalm" written on the wall. It could be yet another allusion to the English band named Napalm Death. *The english vocal version of "Make Oneself" sounds almost exactly like the song "Even Flow" by the band Pearl Jam in the way the lyrics are sung Trivia *Although Axl loves Megumi, he doesn't stop flirting (in this case is I-No). *In the official relationship chart it's stated that Axl knows I-No from the past and that he has a gang. *In his third ending in GGXX, he will accidentally go back in time to fight with I-No and Sol Badguy again. If Axl cannot finish Sol Badguy using Instant Kill, the match will be rewinded forever. *Axl shares the same birthday as Dizzy & Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue series. *Axl, as a character, might be a reference to the British TV show Dr. Who, in which a seemingly normal Police Box is used to travel through time and space. *Axl's design is different between the first Guilty Gear and the X series. In the first game, he was much more muscular, while in the X series, he has a slimmer build Gg_cs_ax.jpg|Gear Gear Ggx_cs_ax.jpg|Gear Gear X Ggxx_cs_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear: Isuka Ggxxr_cs1_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Ggxxr_cs2_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait Axl_Low_Portrait.png|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Ballax.gif|Venom's Axl Ball Guilty Gear Gg_am_ax.gif|Story Mode Ending Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear X Arcade Mode Ending Ggxae_am_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition Arcade Mode Ending Ggxplus_sm_ax1.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Story Mode Ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_ax2.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Story Mode Ending 2 Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Special ending Ggxplus_mm_11.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_11a.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_ax.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_05.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_ax1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_ax2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_ax3.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_ax.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_ax.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Mission Mode ending Ggxxs_sp_04.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Special ending Ggxxac_am_ax.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_ax.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core EX Characters ending Ggxxacplus_sm_ax1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_ax2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_18.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_06.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_ax.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear: Judgment Ggj_am_02.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite Navigation Category:Featured Articles Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Time Travelers Category:Playable Characters